Silent Night
by Baby Chanel
Summary: A reminiscence of his family's holidays reveals some Christmas past of when Neytiri was at Grace's school. Small holiday one-shot...or song-fic..or something or those two.


_**Author's Note: Between school and limit time to work on my stories, this is probably the only thing I can upload for a while. This one-shot is especially written for the Christmas holiday tomorrow (my time). Merry Christmas to everyone. **_

In August of 2154, Jake Sully permanently became part of the Na'vi. He was happy now. He had a gracious, butt-kicking mate, and step-daughter whom he thought of as his own, and he was Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya clan. Jake had helped his people fight against the RDA and when they won, they were sent home back to Earth, never to bother the spiritual world of Pandora.

Jake never thought of going back to his old life. Crippled on a polluted, blind planet full of people who take—not give. For the last five months, he enjoyed this world and was very thankful to Eywa that she had let him live this way for the rest of his life.

However, now he sat at a river that was just outside of the Omaticaya's new Hometree. His useable legs dangling in the flowing water as he thought.

Christmas was coming. Not that the Na'vi knew what it was, or maybe they did? Jake spent his afternoon at the river thinking about it. It wasn't possible; not Neytiri or 'Ok or Mo'at or even Norm Spellman had ever mentioned a time of year when they celebrate their goddess. The debate still rattled in his mind.

Even if they did celebrate a holiday similar, he still would miss the ones on Earth. The last one he could remember having was with his brother, widowed mother, and then pregnant girlfriend, Ceci. Even though Tommy would tell stories of his Avatar training, they still entertained the small family. His mother—though limited to _real _food—would make the best Christmas feast that Earth had tasted in years. And even Ceci, who would upchuck it all from morning sickness, still loved to be with Jake's family and eat until she and the unborn baby were satisfied.

"Jake?" The calm, feminine voice from behind him took him out of the cloud he was dreaming in.

He turned around to see Neytiri walking to his side. She sat down and let her legs dangle in the water as well. Her head rested against his shoulder and let him half-embrace before she spoke again.

"Why have you been here this whole time?" She asked.

"I was thinking about…well it's this holiday on Earth. It's called 'Christmas'." He explained.

Neytiri gave a small smile and turned her head so her forehead now rest against him. "Grace mentioned that before. She would give our class a cookie each year the ho-lee-day was. I never understood it, though."

Jake smiled. Her broken English around the word "holiday" and story about Grace giving her a cookie was just a reminder of how happy he was to have met her.

"She taught us a song once, too. Silent Night, I think. I would sing it to 'Ok sometimes when I with expecting her and even when she was very little. Grace changed to word, though, to a Na'vi version."

Jake was now curious. Grace had taught many things to the Na'vi, but a song—a Christmas song—was not something he thought she would do. He wanted to know how it went and her very rarely heard his mate's singing voice.

"How does it go?" He asked, being the first words he had said to her tonight. "Do you remember?"

Neytiri lifted her head up and looked at him with a smile in her golden eyes. "Yes. I never forgot it. Even if it was an Earth song, it is still my favorite. I will sing it, but as a lullaby to our daughter. She would appreciate it."

Jake smiled and stood up, taking Neytiri's hand to help her up too. They walked back to Hometree, where the clan was getting ready to slumber. The couple started upward to the alcove where they slept. 'Ok and Mo'at were there sharing stories in Na'vi about their day's events.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" The young girl shouted when she spotted her parents. She ran to them full speed and embraced her mother's waist.

Neytiri looked to Mo'at. "We are just about to sleep now, _Sa'nok_. You should get some too."

The elder woman agreed and said, "Yes, _ite_. May Eywa give you sweet dreams. Goodnight." When Mo'at left the alcove to her own, 'Ok went to her own hammock and waited for her mother and father's kiss goodnight.

Neytiri knelt beside her daughter and ushered her to lie down. "Sweetie, mommy's going to sing you a lullaby tonight, okay? Here, lie down and close your eyes." 'Ok did and waited for the sweet music to come out of her mother's mouth.

"_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Na'vi Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in Eywa's peace  
Sleep in Eywa's peace._

Silent night, holy night!  
Tsa'hik quakes at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Eywa's granted more than asked for  
Another life is born  
Another life is born.

Silent night, holy night  
Small baby in love's pure light  
Radiant beams from all thy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Beautiful baby; precious gift  
Beautiful baby; precious gift."

Neytiri let the last notes linger as the child visibility snored in her sleep. A smile was crept upon her face. Jake and Neytiri went to their own hammock after each giving 'Ok a small kiss.

"When did you learn that song?" He asked her.

"At Grace's school, I told you. Oh, you mean how old was I?" She clearly saw the expression on her mate's face, saying specifically when. "I was just a few months away from having 'Ok."

She curled up in his arms and Jake thought again. Neytiri was taught a song about a precious baby being born under Eywa's light. He smiled knowing that the song was meant to be a Christmas present especially for the little unborn baby.


End file.
